


Christmas In Pallet Town

by OpalSparks



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalSparks/pseuds/OpalSparks
Summary: Ash invites many of his friends to his house for a Christmas party! However, thanks to a well-placed mistletoe, the holiday wasn't the only thing that was eventful for him.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Christmas In Pallet Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas special fanfic that I wrote to go with my DiodeShipping Day fanart. I hope that you enjoy it, and I'm sorry that Mallow, Kiawe and Sophocles didn't really get much in the story, I was trying my best to focus on Ash and Clemont enough to make it a DiodeShipping story. I dropped hints at other ships though, so I hope some of you enjoy those. I posted this fanfiction a day early because I was too excited to wait another day to post it.

Back in his hometown, Pallet Town, Ash had been helping his mother, Delia Ketchum, decorate the house for a Christmas party. Or rather, she was helping him, as it was his idea after all. She had her auburn hair in a low ponytail, and was wearing blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pink down vest.

“Hey Mom, thanks for helping me out with this Christmas party.” Ash said with a smile. He was wearing a red Santa suit for his party, though he still wore one of his caps instead of a Santa hat. “It really means a lot to me.”

Delia smiled warmly at Ash. “It’s no big deal for me, sweety. I’m just happy to see that you’re planning something special for all of your wonderful friends.” She said to him. “You’ve really grown so much since you first started your journey.”

Pikachu let out a cry of agreement from atop Ash’s shoulder. Ash chuckled a little and pet Pikachu softly, then looked at his mother again. “Also, thanks a lot for making the food. Your cooking is always the best thing ever.” Ash said.

Delia smiled and hugged Ash gently. “Ash, I’m just glad that you’re back home for a short while. Really, it’s not a problem for me at all.” She said happily.

Ash chuckled a little bit, and returned the hug. “Anyways, let me just finish decorating the tree and I’ll help you with wrapping the presents. I hope everyone likes what we got for them.” He said as he strung lights on their tree.

Delia smiled a bit. “Okay, I’ll get the present wrapping started. Also, they’ll love anything from you because they’re your friends.” 

Everything for Ash’s Christmas party was set up. Delia had cooked plenty of food ready for self-serving, and with Ash’s help, wrapped up the presents that the two of them got for everybody. The living room walls were decorated with red ribbon, with a wreath near the dining room doorway. The Christmas tree looked very lively, decorated with colored ornaments, and wrapped with silver tinsel and colored string lights, topped of with a Jirachi star topper.

Soon enough, there was a knock at the door. Ash walked to the door to answer it, and found Brock, Tracey, and Misty at the door. Brock wore a Santa suit just like the one that Ash wore, while Tracey was dressed like a Stantler. Misty was in a strapless Santa-esque dress that reached down to the mid-thigh. Her dress was accented with white fluff on the top and bottom, with a blue ribbon on the top, with the outfit completed by a Santa hat. All three of them had presents, while Misty carried an Azurill in one arm.

Ash smiled excitedly. “You guys made it! You’re the first ones so far!” Ash exclaimed. “Come on in everyone.” Ash stepped by to allow his friends to walk inside.

Brock looked around and smiled. “Wow, you two did very nice on the decorations.” He commented. “Very well done!”

Tracey approached Delia, and smiled as he gave a polite bow. “It’s good to see you, Mrs. Ketchum! It’s not often that I actually have a lot of free time. Anyways, Professor Oak will be on his way later. He told me to go on ahead of him.” Tracey explained.

Delia smiled at Tracey. “Oh you don’t have to be so formal with me. But thanks for letting me know about Professor Oak being on his way.

Misty smiled at Ash, standing next to him. “By the way Ash, how many people did you invite?” She asked him.

Ash thought for a moment, and started to whisper out numbers as he counted the number of people he invited to the Christmas party. “...Including you, Brock, and Tracey, I’ve invited twenty-four people to this party.” He answered.

Misty looked surprised. “Twenty-four!? That’s a lot of people! You’ve sure met a lot of people on your journey, haven’t you?” Misty asked.

Ash chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah. A lot of them are my friends from Alola, actually.” He stated.

Just then, there was another knock at the door. Ash went over to answer it, and saw May, and her younger brother Max at the door, the two of them holding gifts. May wore a red Santa-esque dress with white fluffy accents on the top, middle, and bottom, with a shawl of the same colors over it. Her black leggings, and red and white bunny ear-style headband complimented he outfit well. Max wore a light green sweater with a white collared shirt underneath.

Ash looked happy to see all of them. “May, and Max too! You guys made it!” He said excitedly. “Come in, some of the others are here too!” Ash said eagerly.

The two of them stepped inside. May smiled. “It’s been too long since I’ve last seen you, Ash!” She said, and noticed Misty and Brock. “Misty! Brock! It’s been forever!” May greeted them, starting to have a chat with them to catch up.

Max smiled at Ash. “Hi Ash! Long time no see, huh?” He said with a grin. “What all kinds of places have you been to since I last saw you?” He asked excitedly. “Did you meet any rare Pokemon?”

Ash chuckled and smiled at Max. “Well, since we last met, I’ve been to Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola, and I’ve been to Galar a few times.” He said. “I won the first ever Alola League. Oh, and I’ve met plenty of Pokemon. A few of my friends even had exceedingly rare Pokemon. One of them still has such a Pokemon. I invited all of them, so they can tell you all about it.”

Max looked really excited. “That sounds so awesome, Ash! I can’t believe how much you’ve done since we last traveled! Oh, by the way, I became a Pokemon Trainer a little while back!”

Ash smiled at Max. “You have? Well, who did you pick as your starter, Max?” Ash asked, looking genuinely curious.

Max took out a poke ball, and sent out a Treecko. “I chose Treecko! I’ve always wanted one, but your Sceptile made me want a Treecko even more!” Max said.

Ash smiled, and gave Max’s Treecko a pat on the head. “Is that so? Well, I’m flattered for sure. Treecko is a great choice, too.” He said. The Treecko looked happy.

About half an hour later, there was another knock at the door. This time when Ash answered it, he saw Gary and Dawn, both of them holding presents. Gary wore a Santa suit similar to Ash’s, except it was green instead of red. Dawn on the other hand was wearing the red double coat and white scarf that her mother made for her when she was going to Snowpoint City.

Ash smiled at the two of them. “Hey Gary! And Dawn, you showed up too! Come on in where it’s warm.” He said, inviting them inside.

Gary grinned a bit. “Long time no see, eh Ashy-boy?” He said, much to Ash’s dismay. “Dawn and I happened to board the same plane.” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Dawn just looked very ecstatic. “Gary truly is a great poet, just like Professor Oak! I just love it!” She said excitedly.

Ash just looked at both of them awkwardly. “Uhh...right. Anyways, make yourselves comfortable. More people will be arriving soon.” He stated.

Right as Ash spoke, he heard yet another knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw Cilan and Iris waiting for him at the door. Cilan was in a green turtleneck sweater and black pants. Iris was in a pink, long-sleeved Santa-esque dress with fluffy white accents on the ends of the sleeves, and the bottom of the dress. She had vanilla-colored leggings on underneath. Both of them were holding presents.

“Cilan, Iris, you’re here! I’m glad you could make it, guys!” Ash said excitedly. “I’m so glad you came all this way for this party!”

Cilan smiled warmly. “I wouldn’t have missed it for anything, Ash! Besides, it’ll be nice to catch up, as well as meet your other friends!” He said.

Iris seemed really excited. “Wow! You’ve really gone all out! The decorations look really great!” She said, ecstatic.

Ash smiled, and stepped aside to let his friends in. “Well, come on inside, you guys.” He invited them.

As Cilan and Iris walked inside, right behind them, Ash saw Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Serena was in a simple long-sleeved red dress with fluffy white accents on the bottom and ends of the sleeves, and a shawl with the same colors, tied by a pink ribbon and a poke ball brooch. She wore a Santa hat with little white pompoms on the side of the brim. Bonnie wore a loose, long-sleeved red Christmas dress with white fluffy accents on the bottom, the middle, and on the ends of her sleeves. She wore a bell with holly around it on the top of her dress, a Santa hat on her head, and a yellow ribbon in her hair. Clemont wore a red Santa suit, just like Ash’s. All three of them held presents, just like the previous guests.

Ash looked really excited. “Hey you guys! It’s been a while!” He said, throwing his arm around Clemont’s shoulders. “How have all of you been?”

Clemont looked just a little startled, but smiled. He missed Ash’s shoulder hugs a lot, actually. “Bonnie and I have been fine. Serena arrived before us, but decided to wait for us so that we could all show up together.” He said.

Serena was blushing faintly as she looked at Ash. “So, Ash, what about you? Have you been doing good?” She asked. 

Ash smiled at Serena, and nodded. “I’ve been doing pretty great, actually. I won the first Alola Pokemon League tournament.” He said.

Serena smiled warmly. “That’s great, Ash! I’ve just won my third Hoenn contest ribbon, recently.” She said, showing Ash her ribbon case. Inside the case were three Hoenn ribbons; One pink, another blue, and the third was yellow.

Ash smiled at Serena. “That’s great! Keep up the good work! I’m sure you’ll earn your last two ribbons in no time at all!” He said encouragingly.

Bonnie looked over at May, and squealed. “Ahh! You’re perfect!” She called out, and knelt down in front of May. “Won’t you please take care of my big brother? Sil vous plaît!”

May looked at Bonnie, looking confused. “Take care of your brother…?” She asked, quite dumbfounded by the girl’s request.

Bonnie had a silly smile on her face. “Right! He needs a reliable wife to take care of him! He’s always getting so caught up in his inventions, but he’s a very great cook, and--oww! Hey!”

Max was pulling Bonnie away by her ear, clearly annoyed. “Maybe someone needs to take care of you before you cause more trouble.” He said.

Clemont just stood there, looking really embarrassed as the others looked at him. His face was thoroughly red. “I’m so sorry, she asks that question to almost every girl we meet. It’s so embarrassing…” He spoke, very apologetically.

May just laughed a little bit. “I see...kind of reminds you of someone, hm Brock?” May said, directing her gaze to Brock. Brock rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

After a while, there was another arrival at the door. When Ash opened it, he saw Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Gladion, Kiawe, Sophocles, Professor Kukui, and Professor Burnet, whom of which was holding Lei, waiting at the door for him, all except Professor Burnet holding gifts. “Alola!” They all greeted him in unison.

Ash looked excited to see many of the people he met in Alola at his home. “All of you really showed up! Thank you so much!” He said. “Come inside!”

Everyone stepped inside. Kukui smiled at Ash. “I’m glad you invited us, Ash! I’m excited to meet all of your other friends, too!” He said.

Lana smiled when she saw Misty, and went over to her. “Hi Misty, how have you been?” Lana asked her excitedly.

Misty smiled warmly whenever she saw Lana. She regarded her as sort of a little sister that she never had. “I’ve been great, though the Cerulean Gym usually keeps me very busy.” She said. “How about you?”

Lana smiled softly, and sent out a Vaporeon. “Look! Sandy is a Vaporeon now! Isn’t that great?” She said as she showed off the Pokemon.

Misty looked happy when she saw Sandy. “Wow! I really love Vaporeon! Of course, I love all water type Pokemon, but Vaporeon are very cute!”

Ash smiled at his two friends catching up. “Let’s see, there are two more that I invited...they should have been here earlier.” He said. 

Just then, he heard what was most likely the last knock he should hear for the evening. When he opened the door, he saw Goh and Chloe waiting. 

Chloe looked exhausted. “Sorry we’re late. Goh decided to go on a catching spree on our way over here…” She said, folding her arms.

Goh laughed a little. “Oh lighten up, Chloe, Ash totally understands. Right Ash?” Goh asked, looking over at Ash.

Ash smiled. “Right. I can’t exactly blame you, or anyone for that matter, for wanting to catch some Pokemon along the way.” Ash chuckled a little bit.

Chloe sighed, shaking her head now. “I will never understand the two of you when it comes to catching every Pokemon that you see.” She said.

Ash just laughed a little. “Well come on inside, you two. Everyone else is here now.” He said, stepping aside to allow their passage.

Now that the party could officially begin, everyone started to relax a bit more. Cilan, Bonnie, and Serena were chatting in the dining room as they started to get some food on their plates. Brock was hanging out with Misty, Dawn, and May, catching up with Dawn and May, and telling Misty about Dawn. Goh and Chloe were playing a game with Max and Lillie. Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles were all helping Delia put the presents under the tree, though there were several to sort out due to how many people actually showed up with presents. Gladion was looking around the place out of curiosity, Gary accompanying him to talk.

Tracey approached Ash, who was talking with Kukui, Burnet, and Clemont. “Hey Ash, this party is great.” He said.

Ash smiled and looked back at Tracey. “Thanks Tracey. Hey, meet Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet, as well as their son Lei! They’re my Alolan family!” Ash said with a grin, and then put his arm around Clemont’s shoulders. “And this is my friend, Clemont! I met him while I was in Kalos!”

Clemont looked a bit embarrassed, but smiled softly. “It’s nice to meet you. Tracey was it? How do you know Ash?” Clemont asked.

Tracey smiled. “I met Ash in the Orange Islands.” He said to Clemont, before looking at Kukui and Burnet. “It’s nice to meet you, Professors. And that is a cute baby that you two have!” He said warmly.

Burnet smiled happily. “Why thank you, Tracey! And it’s very nice to meet you as well!” She responded.

Kukui looked at Tracey. “Ash has told me about you before. He says that you do a great job at sketching Pokemon. Mind showing me?” Kukui asked.

Tracey looked really excited now. “Okay, sure! Just follow me, I left my sketchbooks inside my bag!” He said, leading Kukui away.

Burnet looked interested. “I want to see them as well! Wait for me!” She said as she followed them.

May looked over at Ash and Clemont, who were alone in the spot they stood now. She noticed something, and smirked. “Oh Ash, Clemont, take a good look where you’re standing.” She said with a cheeky smile.

Ash looked confused for a moment, while Clemont looked up. Clemont’s cheeks turned pink. “O-Oh...that’s what she means.” Clemont said, tapping Ash’s shoulder and pointing up. There was a mistletoe right above them.

Ash glanced up now, and noticed it too. “Oh! Right!” He looked around, noticing everyone was looking at them. Ash grinned just a bit, took his hat off, put his arm around Clemont’s waist, and pulled him close.

Clemont looked flustered. “W-Wait, Ash, w-what are you doing!?” He stammered, sounding incredibly nervous now.

Ash had a cheeky grin. “We’re under the mistletoe, put two and two together.” He said, using his hat to cover their faces as he kissed Clemont right on his lips.

Clemont flinched in surprise when he felt Ash kiss him. It didn’t help that so many people were watching it happen either. His face was red from ear to ear, especially when he realized he was enjoying being kissed.

May looked excited, bouncing a little. “Yeah, go Ash! Kiss that boy silly!” May yelled cheerfully.

Dawn looked at them, put her hands at her hips, and smiled softly. “Well, I never expected to see that…” She said, and giggled.

Misty looked a bit surprised. She sighed, and rubbed the back of her head. “I-I see...oh well, I guess this is fine.” She said.

Cilan, Bonnie, and Serena all walked to the doorway between the dining room and living room to see what the commotion was about. The moment that Serena saw what was going on, her face flushed pink. “W-What!? H-Him!? I...but…” She looked flustered. “Oh jeez…”

Bonnie just looked surprised. “...Maybe I should have been looking for a reliable _husband_ for Clemont instead of a wife.” She said.

Cilan just smiled warmly at the sight. “I’m happy for Ash. I really am.” He said in a gentle tone.

Iris was just dumbfounded by the sight. “Wow, I guess the kid _can_ be a romantic after all.” She said.

After a good moment, Ash finally pulled away, putting his hat back on. Clemont just stood there like a Deerling in front of headlights, a rosy blush spread over his whole face.

Everyone in the room cheered afterwards, and went back to the party. Although, Serena, Misty, and Clemont just all seemed rather shocked.

Ash smiled, and pat Clemont’s back. “I’ll be right back. I have to go check on something outside.” Ash said, heading for the door.

Serena approached Clemont, and waved her hand in front of his face. “Clemont? Clemont…? Hey, Earth to Clemont!” Serena called at him.

Once Serena finally had Clemont’s attention, he looked at her, still nervous. “Y-Yeah Serena? What is it?” He asked.

Serena looked at him. “Are you and Ash...well, dating?” She asked him, genuinely curious. “Ash kissed you for a good few seconds.”

Clemont looked surprised. “That was just...a few seconds?” He asked sheepishly. “And...n-no, we’re _not_ dating. I’m just as surprised as anyone else!” He stammered.

Serena thought for a moment. “Clemont...do you have a crush on Ash?” She whispered to him, not wanting to embarrass him too much.

Clemont blushed all over again, looking nervous. “A c-cr...ush…?” He squeaked a little with how embarrassed he felt. “I...well...I don’t know.” He said.

Serena looked at Clemont, and giggled softly. “You totally do.” She said quietly. “Don’t worry Clemont, I won’t judge you. You’re one of my most precious friends, after all.” She said, and then realized that Clemont was still under the mistletoe. She shrugged, and gave Clemont a peck on the cheek.

Clemont looked startled, stumbling back a little. “W-What was that for, Serena!?” He asked, embarrassed and confused.

Serena just giggled at Clemont’s response. “You might want to stop standing under that mistletoe unless you want anyone that passes you by to kiss you.” She teased.

Clemont looked embarrassed, and quickly moved away from under the mistletoe. “R-Right...thanks for reminding me…” He said.

Ash was outside, looking around, waiting for somebody. “Come on, where is he…” He asked quietly, but then heard footsteps from both a person and a Pokemon. Ash looked over, and smiled. “There you are, Professor Oak!”

Professor Oak approached Ash. He was dressed up just like Santa Clause, fake beard and all. He had a Stantler with him. “Why hello Ash. Thanks for inviting me along!” He said.

Ash smiled softly. “Max and Bonnie are going to love this. Thanks for dressing up as Santa Clause, Professor!” He said excitedly. “I mean, Santa.” He winked.

Professor Oak smiled with glee. “I’m happy to do this, Ash!” He responded. “It’s been a while since I’ve played this sort of role. I haven’t done this ever since Gary stopped believing in Santa Clause.” He sighed. “All you kids grow up so fast.”

Ash smiled. “I hope everyone likes what I handed to you. I spent forever getting everything that was needed, and properly compensating the person who made them.” He said with a sigh. “Well, let’s head on inside!” Ash said, leading Professor Oak and Stantler into the house.

“Alright everyone! Santa Clause has officially arrived!” Ash said cheerfully, stepping aside to reveal the alleged Santa Clause.

Bonnie looked over, and squealed with delight as she ran over to Professor Oak. “Ash knows Santa Clause!? And even convinced him to come to this party!?” Bonnie said excitedly. “Hi Santa Clause!”

Professor Oak gave Bonnie a warm smile. “Ho-ho-ho, you must be little Bonnie from Lumiose City! You’re sure a long way from home.” Professor Oak said in his best Santa Clause voice.

Bonnie giggled a little bit. “I am, but that’s okay because I have my big brother!” She said with a smile. “But like, what are you doing here, Santa!?” She asked.

Max came over now, looking happy. “Santa Clause, in the flesh!? Amazing!” He looked delighted. 

Professor Oak looked happy to see Max and Bonnie looking so excited. “I’m here because   
Ash wanted me to bring everyone something special.” He said.

Delia smiled. “That reminds me, I could use help passing out all of the presents!” She said. “Would you please help out, Santa?” She asked.

Professor Oak smiled. “Sure thing, Delia!” He said as he walked over to the Christmas tree next to Delia.

Bonnie looked at Professor Oak. “How do you know her name, Santa?” Bonnie asked curiously.

Professor Oak smiled at Bonnie. “Well, you see young Bonnie, Ash’s mother was once a kid, just like you, so naturally I’ve had her on my list.” He said.

Misty walked over to Ash. “Wow, he’s really good at this, isn’t he? I think Professor Oak is sweet for agreeing to this.” She whispered.

Ash smiled. “Yeah, I’m so glad he agreed to it. I wanted to surprise Max and Bonnie.” He whispered back to Misty.

Misty looked at Ash. “By the way, Serena wants to know if you like Clemont.” She said quietly, tipping her head to the side.

Ash smiled and nodded. “Of course I like Clemont. He’s one of my best friends.” Ash whispered.

Misty internally cursed herself fo even asking. Of course Ash would give such a ridiculous answer to a serious question. “What I mean is, do you-”

Delia smiled. “Alright Misty, this first present is for you! It seems to be from Tracey!” She stated, beckoning Misty with a motion of her hand.

Misty looked surprised. “Oh! Okay!” She said, starting to walk over to retrieve the present. She would have to clarify her question with Ash later, she decided, as she picked up the present. She opened it up, and inside of it was a Mystic Water. Misty smiled at Tracey. “Thanks, Tracey!” She said.

Tracey smiled. “Hey, no problem. If one of your Pokemon wears that, it will increase the power of their water-type moves.” He said.

“This next gift is for May, and it’s from Dawn.” Delia announced, holding up a long, short gift box. “Come on up here, May.”

May smiled and approached Delia, picking the present up. She opened it up, revealing a red dress with an orange ribbon around the waist, and orange lines around the skirting. She looked happy, and looked over at Dawn. “Thank you so much Dawn! I love it so much, it reminds me of my Blaziken!” She sounded very grateful.

Dawn smiled. “I’m glad you like it, May! And that’s what I was thinking about with the colors!” She responded.

Professor Oak picked up a present now, and smiled. “This one is for Bonnie, from Serena.” He called out.

Bonnie excitedly ran over to Professor Oak to retrieve her present. “I wonder what it is!” She said, excitedly opening it up. Inside the box was a Mareep plush. Bonnie squealed and picked it up, hugging it. “Thank you Serena! It’s so adorable!”

Serena looked happy to see the look on Bonnie’s face. “I thought it seemed just perfect for you, Bonnie.” She said.

Professor Oak and Delia passed out gifts for a little while. Misty received an Azurill lure from Lana, and a plain pink hoodie from Ash. Brock received a spice set from Misty, a bunch of medicinal berries from May, and an orange sweater from Ash. May received a lot of different snacks from Brock, and a decorative contest-style ribbon from Ash. Max received a Jirachi-shaped hat from May, and a Treecko pen from Ash.

As presents continued to be handed out, Clemont nervously approached Ash. “Hey, Ash...can we step outside to talk?” He asked.

Ash looked confused as he glanced at Clemont. “Why can’t we just talk in here?” He asked, puzzled.

Clemont looked nervous, starting to feel a bit flustered. He glanced over at Serena, who gave him an encouraging gesture, and then looked at Ash again. “I need to talk to you alone.” He stated shyly.

Ash smiled softly, and sighed. “Alright, alright, I can respect that.” He said, and looked over at Professor Oak and his mother. “Hey, I’ll be back in a little bit. If any presents are for me or Clemont, just skip over us.” He said.

Delia looked over, a bit confused, but nodded. “Well, okay Ash. But don’t be too long.” She said to him, before going back to handing out presents.

Ash led Clemont to his bedroom, and shut the door behind them. He looked at Clemont now. “So, what do you need to talk to me about that you can’t say in front of the others?” He asked.

Clemont looked at Ash, blushing a little bit. “Well...it’s just...you…” He looked really nervous. “Ash, do you like me?” He asked.

Ash looked puzzled by the question. “Like you? Well, of course I do! You’re one of my closest friends after all.” He said with a warm smile.

Clemont felt a bit of a sting to his heart at that answer, but decided not to give up. “That’s not what I mean!” He yelled. “Do you like...do you like-like me?”

Ash just couldn’t seem to get the question through his head. “What’s with you, Clemont? You’re acting strange.” Ash said.

Clemont huffed a little. “I’m acting strange? _I’m_ acting strange!?” He raised his hands a little in frustration. “You kissed me, _on the lips,_ and you have the audacity to tell me that I’m the one acting strange!?”

Ash looked a bit startled by Clemont’s outburst, but now what he was being told finally clicked in his mind. “Oh... _Oohhh…”_

Tears welled up in Clemont’s eyes from the frustration he’d felt just now. “J-Just forget I said anything, I’m sorry for being weird-”

“Clemont, wait a minute.” Ash interrupted him. “I’m...sorry that I didn’t understand your question earlier. And...I understand if I hurt your feelings just now…” He said, taking Clemont’s hands. “But...the answer is...well, no, because I don’t like you...I love you!” He said with a small smile.

Clemont looked quite surprised, and looked at Ash in disbelief. “Y...You...what?” He wondered if he heard Ash correctly.

Ash smiled at Clemont, and hugged him close. “I mean it, Clemont. I just...never told you, because I wasn’t sure how you felt about me.” He said, kissing Clemont’s cheek.

Clemont felt a flood of emotions run through him. He smiled and returned Ash’s hug, looking very happy. “Ash...I...I love you too.” He said, sounding overjoyed.

Ash smiled, rubbing Clemont’s back a little bit to provide a little comfort. “I’m glad you do, Clemont…” He said, looking at him. “Anyways, we should get back to the others.” He stated.

Clemont nodded in agreement, and nervously pecked Ash’s cheek. “R-Right. Then let’s go.” He said.

Ash smiled softly, and went to his door. Ash he opened it, he saw Serena, May, and Misty, all of which had been eavesdropping on the conversation. Ash looked confused. “What’s up?”

Clemont looked flustered, and a bit annoyed. “Haven’t you three ever been taught not to eavesdrop on other people!?” He yelled out in embarrassment. “Shame on all of you!”

Serena, May, and Misty all looked at each other, and just started to laugh a little. Guilty as charged.

The rest of the party went of without a hitch. Once the party was over, Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Goh, and Chloe all went home, while everyone else either stayed the night, or left to a hotel. May and Dawn shared the couch together, while Max slept on the floor with a pillow and blanket. Serena slept on a chair, with Bonnie sleeping in her lap and a storybook in her hands. Cilan and Iris slept in a guest room. Kukui, Burnet, Lillie, Gladion, Mallow, Kiawe, Lana, and Sophocles all went to a hotel and stayed in the rooms for that night.

Inside of Ash’s bedroom, Ash lied down in his own bed, with Clemont next to him. Ash smiled softly, and kissed Clemont’s lips. “Goodnight Clemont...and Merry Christmas.” He said gently.

Clemont blushed when he was kissed, but smiled at Ash. “Goodnight Ash...you too…” He said, cuddling up to Ash a little bit.

Ash smiled, and put his arms around Clemont to keep him warm. He slowly drifted to sleep, with a dumb smile on his face as he thought about his new boyfriend.


End file.
